Happy Birthday
by Pastelmemeing
Summary: It's April 24th, or rather, Kento Kurou's Birthday. For this blue headed teacher's Birthday, one certain student decides to throw him a private surprise party.


Ah, social events, Sou wasn't quite fond of them. But as that one rich kid with an influential, not to mention, strict, family, he had to be present at a lot of social gatherings.

Birthdays too, could be considered a social event, which is something Sou, as stated before, never really was concerned with as he was quite an introverted young man.

However this very date. This was different. It was the Birthday of a man that had an extraordinary special place in his heart. Which made it a lot more important to the white haired lad named Sou Izumi.

Yes, it was Kento's birthday. Kento Kurou, also referred to as 'Sensei' by of course, his students. This certain fellow completely forgot his own birthday, which wasn't surprising knowing how sporadic minded he was. Usually he would get a heads up from his butlers, but it wasn't quite the same this time, after all, Sou had purposely asked these butlers to stay quiet about it.

Now, because this was a special event, for both Sou, and of course Kento as well. The snowy-haired bloke decided to surprise his partner with something, however he would without a doubt, do it privately.

As it was Monday, Sou left school early, which was very much unlike him. But that's what love does right?

Unknowingly pushing someone out of their comfort zone to do and try new things.

What he did once he got himself out of school, was going to the not-so loved manor that Kento was residing in. A few days before Sou had already purchased things that he could use, so he luckily didn't have to worry about getting anything from a store- and possibly being caught 'skipping class'.

Considering these purchases had already been done. Sou could start with decorating a room right away. With help of the butlers of course.

But since he wanted this to be a little more intimate, he decided to seek for a little bit of a smaller area instead of the enormous living room. He decided to decorate a more cosier feeling sitting area, nicely lit up with a fireplace and obviously some candles here and there.

Despite his usual slightly plain appearance, Sou was quite the sucker for cute things, hence why most of the decoration was rather colourful and cute, it totally didn't fit the manor's style. But it fit the mood of throwing a private Birthday party and that is what counts, no?

He hung up a colourful Birthday garland, blew up ballons and tied them to the small coffee tables and a chair, and he also hung up a holographic tinsel garland, well, he and the butlers.

Sou had more things to do. It wouldn't be until a few more hours 'till the blue haired male would arrive at his own estate. Which seemed like a lot, but not when a clutz like Sou still had to bake a cake.

So he headed towards the kitchen and put down all the ingredients and decoration he needed for the birthday cake.

Luckily, Sou didn't mess up as much as usual, and finished up the baking part of the cake pretty fast, but as expected, he looked like a mess, his uniform got dirty, which meant he had to change into clothes he did not bring.

But before he worried about that, he took the responsibility upon himself to also decorate the chocolate flavoured cake.

He spread light purple icing across the top of the cake, letting the icing drip off the sides a bit as well. He would have gone for a darker shade, but that wouldn't fit with his own vision of a happy rainbow cake.

Sou then wrote 'Happy Birthday' in beautiful cursive on the cake with pink coloured icing, made cute little dots with whipped cream around the edges of the cake, top and bottom, sprinkled a bunch of heart shaped sprinkles over the icing, and placed few candles on the cake as well.

Now that this was finished, he hurried over to the cozy place he picked out and set down the cake on a table situated infront of a comfortable couch.

Sou's preparations were all done, and he didn't have much time left, in fact, Kento might already be on his way home.

The rushed teenager bolted into the bedroom that belonged to his partner and quickly stripped himself off his uniform, opening the closet and scanning all the clothing in there. He wasn't sure what to pick, so he kept it simple and wore a white button up shirt, which was maybe a little big, but nothing too noticible if he tucked the shirt into the black dress pants he picked out. He rolled up the sleeves to conceal the fact they were a little too long for his arms and tied a simple black tie around his neck before rushing back to the nicely decorated room.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Meanwhile, Kento was of course still at the school, since he was teaching, he never noticed his younger partner leaving. He was in for quite an adorable surprise once he got home.

Kento did miss his easily irritated boyfriend already, usually they were near each other quite a lot. And both of them were a little 'clingy' in their own way.

Either way, the blue headed teacher went home after his shift was over.

Once he arrived at his rather dark- Victorian gothic looking manor, he as always was greeted by the eight butlers serving him. And very unexpected to him, he was leaded to a small sitting or reading space in his residence.

Obviously the teacher was very touched by the sight that graced his purple hued orbs.

The young man infront of him, the one who probably organised this whole little thing, was standing there, his blue eyes seeming to focus on anything but Kento and a rosy hue creeping upon his usually pale cheeks.

Kento could hear a faint

 _"Happy Birthday."_

After a few moments of silence.

Something that very much pulled on his heart strings. The embarrassed boy before him was a graceful sight, oh, how delighted the tanned Kento was, even his cheeks instantly heated up, a loving smile showing up on his thin lips.

 _"Izumi..? Did you do this?! All by yourself?"_

Next to feeling extremely adored, Kento was also impressed by the younger Sou. Yes the snow-white male was most definitely the most adult like person, so it wasn't struck with awe about the fact that Sou could manage something like this. However what he was a little dumbfounded about was that Sou would go through the trouble of managing something like this for him. It filled his heart with joy. It was incredibly endearing.

Without even thinking, Kento launched himself at the nervy male and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 _"Thank you~"_

Is what Sou heard when he felt arms wrap around his body. It sounded like an excited whisper, perhaps a little too close to his ear for Sou to believe the closeness as unintentional.

 _"Well.. I did it by myself for the most part. However your staff helped me out as well. You forgot your own birthday again didn't you? You're always like this."_

Sou being the person he was, sounded a bit irritated when he spoke his last two sentences. But it wasn't out of spite, worry would maybe be a better word.

But even the lips of the stoic Sou quirked up into a sentimental smile at the happy reaction he recieved. He felt the soft skin of the labcoat-wearing teacher nuzzle against his neck, which made him giggle softly. Now Sou quickly held the tanned man in his arms as well.

 _"No problem- You deserve it."_

Sou mumbled back. He hid his face in the crook of Kento's neck. Quite shamelessly taking in his scent.

But when the young man heard a chuckle rumbling from the other male's chest. Sou pulled back with an awkward cough.

The teacher blinked in puzzlement, but not even a few seconds later he was distracted again.

 _"You made a cake as well! I am rather suprised you didn't make a complete mess again, Sou-nyan~"_

The eye of the teen twitched in annoyance at the nickname he wasn't a fan of, in fact, he wasn't fan of any nickname he got- But that aside.

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at his partner.

 _"Just because I messed up once, doesn't mean I can't do anything!"_

The aggitated male defended with a huff. It wasn't fair he got constantly reminded with embarrassing things that happened, things that he caused himself of course, but it still wasn't fair.

Another victorious chuckle was heard from 'Sensei's' lips, and without a backfiring word he dragged his finger along the purple icing of the Birthday cake. Soon licking it off, much to the dismay of the uptight Sou, who looked away slightly flustered by the action.

 _"Sou-nyan~ That isn't your school uniform is it? Did you just steal my clothes like that? That means you DID make a big mess, right? Ah, you're so clumsy! But I didn't expect anything less from you."_

Kento called out with an amused tone in his voice, his arm moving around Sou's waist slyly, while a finger once again moved over the icing, after that smearing it on the rosy lips of the student and smooching them tenderly. His tongue sneakily going across the plump lips in the mean time, getting rid of the purple sweetness covering the edges.

In return to the mischievous happening, Sou gasped in surpise, it was hard to get used to things of this nature. The eyes behind the rectangle spectacles squeezed closed, a just audible whimper leaving his throat.

 _"S-sensei!"_

He stammered while touching his lips with a gloved hand of his. Earning an excited squeal of the purple eyed man.

 _"Sorry, sorry! You're just too cute sometimes!_

 _Though honestly, I really do appreciate this, okay?"_

Kento remarked while grabbing the gloved hands of his loved one, leaving a warm kiss on the white fabric.

Sou bit his lip at the kind gesture that made his heart beat faster than it ever has, moments like this were the most precious and beatiful moments of his life.

He cocked his head to the side, and carefully removed his hands from the grip, to instead place them on the tanned- yet slightly blushed cheeks, leaning down and pressing his lips against Kento's forehead, then trailing down and giving a lingering kiss on the man's nose.

 _"I know you do."_


End file.
